Minka Mark
Minka Mark is a pink spider monkey with a talent for abstract art and one of the main characters of Littlest Pet Shop. She is very hyperactive and known to be a chatterbox. But she can easily get distracted by things like food, shiny objects, or simply swinging on a tire swing. She is voiced by Kira Tozer. Personality Minka Mark is a very peppy little monkey, and to top it off she's also very hyper. She loves to spends her days painting and chatting it up. Or searching someone's head for food while they speak to her. Most-likely because she is a monkey, she just can't help but be distracted by even the simplest of things. Though it could also just be because she's too hyper to pay attention to one thing for long amounts of time. Minka's passion lies in art however, but not just any art: Abstract. There is nothing she lives more then just grabbing a few cans of paint and throwing it around at anything nearby, be it a canvas or a window. It has been revealed, however, that she cannot work under stress or pressure. When she realized that by selling her art and that it would no longer be fun, she went through a small meltdown that took Russell's apology to make her feel better and resume painting. In episode 9, "Dumb Dumbwaiter" It is revealed that she is highly claustrophobic when trapped in the dumbwaiter stating that she was a "space monkey" and went as far as screaming when in panic. Appearance Minka is a pink monkey with a long and lanky body with a bit of a tummy. Her tail is very long and curly and it seems to be a little bit darker then her skin/fur. Her eyes are bright blue in color. Her hair is a very pale shade of pink with few bangs right directly above her eye, while the rest of it is worn in pigtails at the top of her head, held with small blue bubble shaped pieces. Other outfits *Spy uniform *A blue French painter's outfit *A messy white wig with a pair of purple sunglasses. *For Penny's imagination spot, Minka had pulled her hair into a big bun held with a few crystal pieces. She also has a pair of white sunglasses and elbow length white gloves. On her tail is a crystal jewelry piece, matching her earrings. *A purple, red, and yellow ruffled dress with a dark purple cloth on her head with many fruits on top to give her the appearance of a fruit dancer. She also had gold earrings. *Minka wore the same sparkling blue dress, necklace, and white gloves the other girls had during the sweet shop song. Her hair was worn in a similar fashion, giving it the appearance of ice cream with multiple cyan colored pieces of candy and matching colored earring. *A white top with yellow neck piece along with a red belt and blue and pink skirt with a black cloth skirt over it. Around her head is a red bandana with a big orange flower. *During the candy fight, Minka wore a skirt made of licorice with yellow candy band around the top matching her necklace. On her head was a purple orb of candy head piece with multiple pieces of candycane decorating it. Minka had also covered her body with mint, and light blue frosting. *Star Trek theme *A blue, gray, and brown themed Scottish war attire. She let her hair down and put blue and white paint all over her face. *A pink shirt with Zoe's face on it *In Frenemies, she is wearing a yellow dress with Quotes *''Um...can you repeat the part after "Welcome, everyone"?'' *''Hey, what happened to my fantasy?!'' Trivia *Minka is a lot like Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Which may or may not be coincidental as both series are made with the same staff. *When Minka stating she was a space monkey is recorded into many YouTube videos Gallery minka__s_swag_by_nyaneyepet-d5luedi.png Abstract.png PHgx8etbHcaIjh_1_l.jpg PHJoniTjTsh2MR_1_l.jpg tumblr_mdnncpwix71rk41kzo1_500.png|Minka Snaps tumblr_mdw8auG4vr1r6q3v5o1_1280.png|Russell apologizes to Minka. Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two.jpg LPS101 Still10.jpg Lps-image9-102-570x420.jpg LPS 004 06-570x420.jpg LPS 006 05-570x420.jpg lps-s1-ep07-image04_570x420.jpg LPS 006 08-570x420.jpg Lps-image2-103-570x420.jpg Tumblr mf4ucgbt1m1rxow8bo1 1280.png Tumblr mfvjzj3Wrt1rszglho2 1280.png LPS 008 04-570x420.jpg tumblr_mhzc3iDfvB1s008vgo1_400.png tumblr_mgqci3Sq171s09ni7o1_1280.png Tumblr mi6th3OsT01qmo3obo1 1280.png Pet Shop girls sweet shop song.png tumblr_mhttwyN2U41s008vgo1_500.png Tumblr mi0uzxPDuh1s008vgo3 400.png tumblr_miss8kUmNW1s008vgo1_400.png tumblr_mkwhpwgT2H1s008vgo2_1280.png ScreenCapture 14.04.13 20-07-17.jpg ScreenCapture 14.04.13 20-08-00.jpg LPS_117_10_570x420.jpg LPS_124_03_570x420.jpg LPS_124_06_570x420.jpg LPS 124 11 570x420.jpg LPS 123 12 570x420.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pets